Back Again
by Potions Master Snape Potter
Summary: Harry and Severus left the wizarding world after Harry’s Graduation only to be found 6 years later with a job offer as two teachers at Hogwarts. The problem is they now have a 5-year-old daughter, Sarah. Chapter 2 up and 1 is revised!
1. the beginning of it all

Back Again  
  
By: Potions Master Snape Potter  
  
Email: BritPopPrincess5@aol.com  
  
Aim: BritPopPrincess5  
  
Rating: R  
  
Hey everyone, this is the revised version, and hopefully more well written version of Back Again. I know that my writing of chapter one was not the best in the world but i sort of wrote it in a spur of the moment, the idea came to me while i was cleaning. Well, this Chapter will be done from my Point of View though i might do different peoples point of view it will be separated into chapters. Please enjoy the story and yes chapter two is done but i wanna see how people like this version better, if anyone wants a copy of the first chapter after i replace it with this version so you can compare or you think its better just email me or ask me in review, and there is always Aim. Thank you for reading this. Out Of Character Warning!!   
~**~ Potions Master Snape Potter ~**~  
  
Disclaimer: i own none of the characters i use unless i make them up which in this chapter should be Sarah.  
  
June: 1998  
Harry James Potter packed his things for the last time. He was leaving, not just school but he was leaving back the magical world, the whole name of the boy who lived. However, he was not leaving alone, he was leaving with his companion and lover Severus Snape. They planned to leave Hogwarts and the magical world behind and just get a new start. No matter how much people tried to understand them, they needed to go to a place where they were not a former student going out with a teacher, but two people who loved each other and just wanted to be together. Harry had just recently defeated Voldemort, but the question on everyone's mind was if it was permanent. Once Severus had been discovered as a spy, the mark had disappeared and he was nearly killed but he proved himself, but some people would not get past the fact that we was an ex-deatheater. They had planned everything out to where they would stay and what they would do for a living but there were two main things they wanted, a life without magic to bother them (after some convincing on harry's part) and they wanted to be a family. Harry shrunk his trunk of things and met Severus in the front corridor of Hogwarts. They disappeared and reappeared at their new home, a two bed room flat in a small town in England. The last thing they did after unpacking was carefully hiding their wands in a small box in the closet. They both changed and headed to bed, finally after Harry kissed Severus softly as a means of saying goodnight, they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
The very next day they went to a small muggle orphanage in the next major town where they tracked down a little baby witch who was sent here because her parents lived as muggles. After Harry persuaded Sev. to adopting a child so they could be a complete family, finding a magic child in a muggle orphanage had been difficult but by the end of that day they finally had a daughter. A 2 day-old Sarah Abegail Potter Snape came home with a very frustrated Snape because she wouldn't stop crying and a laughing harry at Sev's reaction to changing a diaper had been.   
  
~**~ 6 Years Later ~**~  
  
Severus Snape and Harry Potter woke up to the sounds of I'm a slave for you being blasted from the next room but before even having the chance to properly wake up a blur of black hair ran into their room and jumped on the bed. Harry didn't even need to put on his glasses to recognize the blur. A 5 year old and very Hyper Sarah sat on their bed looking innocently at her two fathers.   
" Sarah Abegail turn that noise down! its too early!" A very cranky Snape told his daughter.  
" But daddy its Britney Spears! and its not noise its music! what's wrong with it?" The little girl looked up innocently at her father.  
Sev mutter under his breath something about Sarah definitely taking after Harry.   
Sev looked back at Harry "you know its all your fault she likes her, you got her the CD"  
Harry had the same innocent look as Sarah did. " she asked for it"  
Sev muttered. " well no wonder she has it, you give her everything she asks for and that is the reason she is spoiled"  
Sarah looked up at her dark eyed father with her green eyes slightly watery " does that mean you don'ts love me no more?"  
Sev could only smile, they went through this almost once a week so he lifted Sarah into his lap and pushed back her messy back hair. " of course i still love you, i always have and always will, even when i had to change your diapers and even now when your blasting that blasted song in my ear."   
Sarah smiled at him. " i don't care what the other kids say about having a mommy is the best, they don't know because they don't have two Daddy's" Sarah then hugs both her fathers before jumping off the bed.  
Harry looked at their little girl who was in black Pjs. She might have looked exactly like Harry but most of the time she acted just like sev.  
"Go to your room and change Sarah, and please try to tame your hair" Harry said gently.   
Sarah then nodded and ran out of the room.  
Harry then looked at his Husband. " do you think they'll tease her?"  
Severus sneered "Damn close minded muggles."  
Harry could only sigh and place his head on Severus's shoulder. Sev ran a hand through the messy black hair and kissed Harry's lips softly before getting up and leaving Harry in bed.  
" Come on out of the bed, before you become part of it Potter"  
Harry grinned and got up. " If that is your best professor snape, i'd say you were losing your touch"  
After making the bed the bed and both getting dressed they headed into the Kitchen. Severus was dressed in black slacks and black shirt with some Black house slippers while Harry was in jeans and a green shirt and his black house slippers. Sarah walked behind them dressed in a black tank top and jeans with her long black hair brushed and put up in a Ponytail and she already had her sneakers on. When Severus walked into the kitchen he stopped at the sight that met him. Harry looked at what Severus saw up ahead and immediately stopped moving. Sarah blinked and just walked ahead in her curiosity. Sev gently grabbed her shoulder to stop her from moving. In their kitchen were four people they never expected to see again.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued!   
Well, was that any better?? Reviews and constructive Criticism Are Welcome!!! 


	2. greetings and job offerings

Back Again  
  
By: Potions Master Snape Potter  
  
Email: BritPopPrincess5@aol.com  
  
Aim: BritPopPrincess5  
  
Rating: R  
  
A/N: Its 4 in the morning and I just finished my homework so if this chapter is a little bit weird blame it on lack of sleep since I got about two hours of it and I woke up with my head laid down on my math book. Wouldn't you be a little weird if math is the first thing you saw this morning?  
  
Well here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long but I revised chapter 1 so re- read that if you haven't, or this won't make sense. Thank you everyone who emailed, reviewed and imed me!!! And trust me constructive crititism helps a lot!  
  
Well on with the chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except that characters I made up.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
There in the kitchen stood Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley. Sarah looked at the people with extreme curiosity. She wanted to walk over to them but her fathers would not let her move.  
  
She looks up at them. " Daddy Harry who are they??"  
  
Before Harry could answer Severus spoke up. " Sarah go to your room"  
  
" but daddy I'm hungry, why do I have to?" whined Sarah  
  
Harry kneeled down next to Sarah. " Abby (A/N: Harry calls Sarah Abby at times which is short for Abegail and Snape calls her Sari at times which is short for Sarah, hope its not too confusing) just do this for us, we'll call you back down later, ok?"  
  
Sarah knew better then to argue with her parents at this point so she nodded to both of them and went back to her room.  
  
Snape looked at Ron and Hermione with disgust, they had not approved of the relationship before. They were one of the reasons they ran away from the wizarding world. " What are you two doing here? Came to insult me even more?"  
  
Harry put a hand on Sevs shoulder to calm him down. The headmaster looked at Severus but they were missing that famous twinkle.  
  
" Severus please calm down, we are not here to insult you, or to bring up the past, but to talk to you about something a lot more important, which is the future" said Albus Dumbledore.  
  
It was then Minerva McGonagall who spoke for the first time since their arrival. " Who was the little girl?"  
  
Severus practically sneered " I thought you would have down your research on us before coming down here"  
  
McGonagall shook her head " No Severus, we will only know what you decide to tell us"  
  
Harry quietly spoke up. " That was our daughter, Sarah, she's 5 years old with magic, but she doesn't know. Now tell us what are you doing here because I seriously doubt this is a social call."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry slightly surprised at how bluntly he had put that. She sighs and speaks up. " Harry, Severus we come here to offer you two jobs at Hogwarts, they think Voldemorts come back, and we are lacking a potions master and a Defense against the dark arts teacher that we can trust."  
  
Harry turned away at that comment and held onto Severus's hand tightly. " Is that why you want us, because we can defeat Voldemort? Because I'm the boy-who-lived and it seems to be my job to get rid of him." Hermione looked shocked at what he just said and slightly offended.  
  
Ron looked at Harry his eyes finally stopped looking at Snape. " Harry we never meant it like that, we just thought that you would make a good DADA teacher and since Snape made a good potions master before."  
  
" I can't believe it, a compliment coming from Mr. Weasley, but if I was such a good potions master why did you never listen?"  
  
Ron blushed slightly when he realized her did compliment Snape. " Umm..Well..Uh.."  
  
" Severus, we want to know, will you two take the jobs?" the headmaster asked.  
  
" What about Sarah? Were not leaving her, if you want us to consider you have to allow her to come."  
  
Minerva reluctantly agreed. " Yes Harry you may bring Sarah, will you at least consider it now?"  
  
Severus replied before Harry could. " Send an owl tomorrow and you will receive your answer. Now"  
  
Harry cut him off. " Would any of you like some tea or breakfast before you go?"  
  
Severus glared at Harry who seemed unaffected by it and all four agreed for some tea.  
  
" Sarah you can come back down now!" Harry yelled from the bottom of the staircase.  
  
Sarah came running back downstairs but since there was company she did a better job on her ponytail.  
  
Harry was making the tea while Severus introduced their daughter to the four. " Sarah, these are some..Friends.. Of ours, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger"  
  
" Weasley" Hermione corrected.  
  
" What would make anyone admit that is beyond me." Severus whispered to Sarah.  
  
" Daddy be nice, you're always telling me that"  
  
" This is nice enough for me"  
  
Harry came back and gave everyone his or her tea or coffee and handed Sarah some hot chocolate.  
  
" Sarah why don't you go read while we talk to our friends, that book you were working on is still in the study," Harry told Sarah who nodded and walked off after finishing her drink.  
  
Teatime was spent in most silence and the four Apparated away.  
  
" Harry I don't think we should take the jobs.. I mean Sarah, it'll be worse there AND no one accepts us! Everyone is convinced that I am nothing but a slimy git."  
  
Harry kissed Severus just to shut him up and it worked.  
  
" We have to think of her safety too, with Voldemort on the loose were in danger here."  
  
After a bit more arguing they finally agreed to go so they went up the stairs to retrieve their almost forgotten wands.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK that sucked didn't it? I told you I wrote this at 4 in the morning and it is now 5 so here! R&R! Constructive Critism and Good Reviews are welcome alone with ides! 


	3. Explanations

HI! Guess who's back! Well I gotta new computer and I had to basically start from scratch, I had to reinstall everything and then I had to get the story back together again but here it is! I hope you all like it! BTW: I was looking for this one fic with a really young Harry and he was at hogwarts and he gets poisoned, if anyone knows a fic like this or something close please tell me be email, im or review. And I remember it was really young cuz he wasn't even sorted yet and the teachers were arguing which house he belonged in. Thank you! And look to stop confusion, which one of Sarah's dads she is talking about Severus will be referred to as father or dad while Harry is referred to as daddy.  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they got their wands they came down to find Sarah sitting near where they previously had their conversation, and by the look on her face she had heard most of it. Severus called Sarah over to the couch and she sat right between her two parents. Severus sighed" Sarah there are a lot of things today we are going to explain to you, most of it will not make sense and some of it will seem odd but its all true, me and your daddy need you to trust us ok?" " Yes dad"  
  
The onslaught of memories was hard to explain but they managed to get off to a good start.  
  
It was the day of their second year anniversary and they just broke the news to their friends last night. It was a very exhausting experience that began with shocked looks and ended in terrible fights.  
  
Hermione Granger could just not accept the fact that Harry was with a guy, let alone professor Snape. She was such in shock she never realized what she said till it was too late.  
  
Ronald Weasley had immediately started to accuse Severus had put some kind of spell on Harry and demanded that it be taken off. It took Ron awhile to realize that it was true, his most hated teacher was in a relationship with his Best Friend.  
  
Remus Lupin unsurprisingly took it very well. He said that as long as Harry was happy he was fine and Severus better not hurt Harry.  
  
However Remus's husband Sirus Black had not been as accepting. He immediately started yelling at Harry and told him that the choice was Snape or Him.  
  
That was the part of the evening when Harry broke down. He started screaming at Sirus for not understanding when he was with Lupin.  
  
After that Harry and Severus left without even waiting for the reactions of the other professors, the headmaster or any of the rest of the Weasleys and their friends.  
  
Harry had spent the whole night crying in Severus's arms, of course Severus couldn't do anything but let him cry and hold him comfortingly while he did so. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Final Battle  
  
Harry and Severus stood proud and tall together as they shouted the final word of the killing curse. They could only watch as the person who made their life a living hell disappear before a bright flash of green light but as they were turning around the heard the voice of Peter Petigrew as he screamed the killing curse on behalf of his master. Peter pointed it straight at Severus. All Severus could do was watch as Harry quickly pulled him out of the way and the curse barely hit Harry. The green flash faded and Harry still stood. Harry said Avada Kedavra for the last time that night, as Pettigrew was killed. After that he passed out in the arms of his love.  
  
Of course this did not go unnoticed by most of the people present. A week later a front-page article had appeared on the Daily Prophet announcing their relationship for the whole wizarding world to see.  
  
A few days later they were just so tired of it that they decided to leave. They had enough, no more names, they just wanted to be them, or an anonymous couple in love. So they left, together they walked out of the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Two days later they adopted a daughter they named Sarah Abegail Potter Snape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus showed Sarah his wand and Harry did the same. " Sarah we were offered a job to go back, all of us, and all you have to do is say no and we'll stay" " Daddy, as long as you two are happy so am i." Sarah hugged her two parents before she was sent upstairs to pack some of her stuff.  
  
They did not even wait for tomorrow to send the owl, a half an hour later an owl was sent to Dumbledore to inform him that they would accept the positions. They reminded themselves even if they were not accepted into the wizarding community, it didn't matter because they didn't give a damn what other people thought now and Sarah was at least now a little safer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ R&R please! Good reviews are great and so is constructive criticism. Flames will be used to light fires so we can travel though the floo system. 


	4. The First Day Back

Back Again  
  
By: Potions Master Snape Potter  
  
Email: BritPopPrincess5@aol.com  
  
Aim: BritPopPrincess5  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
Wow its been awhile, huh. Anyway I've been really busy! Well here is the next chapter; I hope its getting better. And WOW that is a lot of reviews for a story I thought everyone was going to hate.  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
( ok I know some don't read the authors note so a little time skip warning, they have finished packing and have just reached hogwarts)  
  
Sarah ran through the doors of the large castle known as the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She was dressed in something that resembled the school uniform, she had on a black skirt, a white shirt underneath and one of the schools robes only it had no house insignia on it. Her hair was clipped up with a few bobby pins so they stayed out of her face and the way it was styled made it frame her face. Sarah's father, also known as Severus Snape followed his daughter into the school at an amazing speed, he was dressed in his customary black robes and it was a right to see him gliding through the halls of hogwarts again. Severus was followed by his husband and Sarah's other Daddy, Harry Potter, dressed in dark blue robes but minus the glasses, he had decided to wear contacts that day.  
  
Their stuff was already apparated in so they didn't have to worry about that but currently the two parents couldn't care less about that, their daughter had run into an unknown place and like any normal parents they were scared for her safety but at the same time furious at her for running off without them.  
  
Harry could tell their child was going to get it when her father got a hold of her so he was trying to get in front of his husband so he could reach the little girl first.  
  
" Severus calm down, hogwarts is perfectly safe, nothing will happen to Sarah"  
  
Severus practically growled " if I get a hold of her first you won't have to worry about what happens to her when one of the students accidentally curse her, I'll curse her myself!!"  
  
When the couple had finally found their daughter, she was in the great hall having lunch up in the great hall with the headmaster and stuff. The appearance of a little girl in the middle of lunch was the current talk of all the students and the arrival of the two war heroes fueled the gossip even more. Next to Sarah there was a chair for her two parents to sit in so they could join them for lunch. To say that Snape was furious was an understatement, he was enraged! What if his daughter had been hurt, or what if she ran into Peeves.  
  
When Sarah spotted her parents she gave them a small smile, she had met a couple of students late for lunch and told them she was lost, so naturally the students brought her to the great hall and left her to the students. She knew her father would not yell at her in public but when they got to their rooms later it would be another story.  
  
Her dad looked livid but it wasn't as bad, Sarah figured an innocent smile and a hug would let her Daddy forgive her enough to protect her from her father.  
  
Lunch past by in a blur and the little family soon found themselves in their room. Both Harry and Severus did not have to teach for another week so this was the perfect opportunity to discuss her punishment. When Sarah realized that she was alone with both her parents she ran to Harry and gave him a hug and whispered how sorry she was for running away. Severus gave Harry that said, " How the hell can you buy that?" but he knew he always fell for that too. Sarah went crying to her father also and in the end was forgiven, it only took a few I love you's and a lot of apologizes.  
  
Somehow the couple knew, they might as well get use to life like that, they were back in their world and they knew it was these times they would have to hold onto once people found out about their family. They had to shield Sarah from hate, the couple would not tolerate their daughter getting hurt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End. Wow that chapter was incredibly sappy. Anyway You know the drill! * points to the little review button* 


End file.
